7
is the sole female stitchpunk, a brave, self-sufficient, and rebellious ninja, a fiercely independent adventuress, and the seventh creation of The Scientist. Her gender was to balance the "harmony of genders" on the stitchpunks. 2005 short film The soul of 7 can be seen coming out from the talisman and returning back to her numbered skin after 9 combined the Cat Beast's and his own talisman together. 2009 film Winged7.png Fab7.png 9-37-1.jpg Frazzie Spazzface (a.k.a. 7).jpg Seamstress7.jpg 7 poster.jpg 7 ta.jpg Description/Appearance 7 seems to be made from a very finely lined fabric, and not from burlap like many of the other stitchpunks. It may be vinyl or corduroy. Whatever color she had upon being created has been bleached from her skin from long amounts of exposure to the sun, due to her exploring. She wears a bird skull as a helmet, and the ear or quadrate bones of the animal hang down like earrings. She also wears a small shield on her right arm, and her spear is made from a black clockhand and a small knife. Aside from the aforementioned bone-earrings, she does not have hair or any feature to distinguish her as being female appearance-wise. However, she seems to be taller and thinner than the other stitchpunks, giving her an athletic appearance. She is very hot-tempered, rebellious, independent and defiant, similar to a teenager. However, she is calm and confident in battle. She is frustrated with the others for not being willing to go out and fend for themselves like she has, and she especially hates 1. She is also very protective of 3 & 4 and treats them like her children. At the beginning of the film, she had more of a hardened nature; but at 9's arrival, she began to develop a more sensitive side and eventually fell in love with him. "9" Facebook page According to the Scientist's Facebook page, 7 was made and awakened on Monday, August 31 at 5:41 p.m. She was made to act as a mediator to the others, due to their conflicting personalities, such as 1's skeptical lack of trust and 5's willingness to trust anybody. Fiction Role She is first seen, unnamed, in 1's explanation of the war. Later, her shadow is seen, finding the map 9 and 5 lost on their way to save 2. Then, she appears at the fight with the Cat Beast, leaping down and slicing off the beast's head, killing it. 2 and 5 are overjoyed that she came back, and 9 gives her a look of admiration. Right after 2's death, she is seen reprimanding 9 for being so thoughtless. She helps fight the Winged Beast, leaping down to attack it, but failing. She tries again, but gets her leg speared by the beast's harpoon. She almost kills 1 out of anger and shock when he shamelessly reveals that he pragmatically sent 2 out to die so that the elder would not slow everyone else down. In the Seamstress battle, she chops off 2 from its tail, and bravely leaps up to fight it. But then it grabs her, and is about to use its scissors on her when 5 shoots his hand-made crossbow into the seamstress's eye, cracking it. The Seamstress decides to leave at that moment, taking 7 and 8 with it. 9 rescues her, and the Seamstress is destroyed, getting crushed between two gears. After the Fabrication Machine is seemingly destroyed, she thanks 9 for saving her and destroying the machine. Then, they both managed to escape the factory before it explodes. The two watch 5, 6, 3 and 4 goof around while the record plays. Later, on the bridge, she stops to get 6 safely to the end of the bridge, but she fails. She begins to doubt 9's sanity when he takes the stitchpunk's memorable last words seriously. When 9 leaves to find the place where he awakened, 7 tried to stop him, but 1 told her to let him go. She later becomes persistant to convince 9 not to sacrifice himself in order to give them a chance to grab the talisman but 9 manages to convince her to let him do it. Later, she, 9 and the twins build a memorial for the deceased, and they watch as the souls spiral up into the sky. Quotes *"I never left." *"You finally decided to join the fight." 7 upon 5's remark about her coming back. *"Where have you been hiding?" 7 after seeing 9. *"What were you thinking?" Reprimanding 9 for his thoughtless and impulsive decision to plug the talisman into the Fabrication Machine. *"They've been lost in the past...looking for answers." 7 explaining about 3&4. *"What? Go back to 1? So he can lock us away while this nightmare awakens? Never." After 9 decides to consult 6 about the talisman pattern. *"Let me try that again." After she fails to kill the Winged Beast. *"YOU COWARD!!!!!" Upon finding out that 1 sent 2 out to die. *"What happens next?" After the souls rise into the sky. *"9!" After 9 runs away to find the source. Relationships with Other Characters *'9' - Many fans think that 9 and 7 are in a romantic relationship, evidenced by the fact that 7 tried to prevent 9 from sacrificing himself to the Fabrication , and also by the fact that she hugged him after he destroyed the Fabrication Machine and that they held hands at the end. *'8' - 7 is annoyed by 8 because he is very loyal to 1. *'6' - 7 is very confused by 6, and tries her best to ignore him; but she will defend him, and she is also depressed when he dies. *'5' - 5 and 7 are very good friends; 5 fixed 7's injury that she received during the Winged Beast fight. *'3 & 4' - 7 is very protective and caring towards the twins, and acts somewhat like their mother. *'2' - It is assumed that 7 and 2 are good friends because 2 was excited about 7's return after she killed the Cat Beast. *'1' - 7 loathes 1; she left him and his fearful nature to go and fight the machines. Trivia *In the Russian adaptation, 7 represents The Scientist's wife. *It's possible that both 9 and 7 have romantic affections/feelings with each other ever since 9 met her but because of the Fabrication Machine and its creations, they were unable to show it until the end of the film, which they can both be seen holding hands while 3&4 marveled over the rain caused by the souls that went into the sky. *Her battle helmet is consisted of a dead bird's skull, some little teeth bones, and two bird feathers attached to the back of the helmet. It remained on 7's head until the explosion caused by the Fabrication Machine near the end of the film, which flew off and she never picked up. *It is breifly seen that 7 has a patch on her back covering up most of her number, and it is explained in the commentary that she received it in a fight with the Cat Beast. *Some assume 7 to be ambidextrous, as she frequently uses both her right hand and her left hand while fighting/handling things with no visible difficulties. Whether this was an animation error, or was purposeful is unknown. Category:Characters Category:Stitchpunk